


Snaked a Claim

by MicheleBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, HP Next Gen Fest 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, Love, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Minor Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Romantic Fluff, Slytherin Wedding, Speeches, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheleBlack/pseuds/MicheleBlack
Summary: Everyone knew Albus was gay from age five when he would dramatically swoon every time Goncalo Flores the Quidditch player was mentioned. Twenty years later and Harry still tells the tale - much to Al’s embarrassment.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105
Collections: Next Gen Fest 2020





	Snaked a Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Next Gen Fest 2020 - prompt S62:  
> “Everyone knew Albus was gay from age five when he would dramatically swoon every time Goncalo Flores the Quidditch player was mentioned. Twenty years later and Harry still brings out the story to embarrass Albus in front of Scorpius.” 
> 
> This prompt landed me in the middle of Al and Scorpius’ Big Day. Special thanks to WeakRevolution for planning and attending the reception with me, I know it was a different sort of affair but everything worked out in the end. And thank you to @motherofmercury for the challenge - I hope you enjoy the party! 💚

**Snaked a Claim**

“I don’t mean to embarrass my son, but we all knew Albus was gay from age five when he would dramatically swoon every time Goncalo Flores the Quidditch player was mentioned—“

“Dad!” Albus whined from the table. “Do you really have to bring that up?” He hissed as he shoved his face in his hands. “On my wedding day—!”

“Of course he does.” Scorpius grinned as he scooted closer, even though he was already practically sitting in Albus’ lap and already heard this very story countless times over the years. Albus looked up towards his fiancé’s—nay, new husband’s—face slowly. Scorpius smiled down at him and his hand came to rest on Al’s back. “You had to know he was going to tell this story today,” he whispered with a smile, as Harry continued. Al fought a grimace.

“...so really, it came as little shock when he informed us at age eleven he was going to marry Scorpius—“

“Yeah!” James called out loud from a side table. “The only thing that’s shocking here is that he actually followed through with it!” James’ grin was wide but Albus couldn’t help but shoot a glare towards his brother and best man.

“You’re next!” Al called over to his brother, who leaned into Teddy’s shoulder, almost mockingly. 

“Yeah, yeah,” James called back. “Throw your bouquet and prove it already!”

“You’re a Chaser, of course you’ll catch it,” Albus mumbled as Scorpius’ arm slid around him, and his dad picked his speech back up. Al felt his chest tighten.

“Your mother and I,”—he gestured over towards Ginny who wore a proud grin on her face—“are very proud of both of you boys. All our children actually—even when they interrupt wedding day speeches,” he chastised James, shooting his eldest son a meaningful yet light-hearted glance, before looking back at them, "and Scorpius, you should know you’re included in that line up now.”

“Aw! Thanks dad!” Scorpius called out, but not before Al glanced over his shoulder and noticed raw shock on Mr Malfoy’s face that quickly hid behind a veil of indifference. Like it or not they were now a blended family. And all the years of Scorpius calling his dad “Mr Potter”, or even “Harry” as his dad always insisted, were coming down to this moment: the one where his dad was publicly accepting Scorpius as his son and Al’s husband. 

Al felt something inside him shift and he looked at Scorp’s flushed face. Letting out a long breath he felt warmth spread through his chest. In that moment he forgot the embarrassment, he even forgot about the speech. All that mattered was this beautiful blushing man in front of him who was completely, entirely his now and forever.

He held that idea close to his heart.

“My kids know,” his dad continued, “that I rarely like to give speeches.” There were some nods around the room, and Al caught Aunt Hermione let out a knowing sigh. “But today this isn’t a speech. This is a family dinner table. A little bit larger and a little bit more connected than I’m used to. Than we’re used to”—he gestured towards Ginny with a smile—“but one that we welcome everyone to all the same. Boys,” he said as he turned directly towards Albus and Scorpius to address them both, “the man Albus is named after once said ‘happiness can be found in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light.’ That piece of advice has served me well in life and I like to think that it will also help your marriage be a long and happy one. Not that you two need it. Everyone here knows—“ 

His dad cut himself off there and Albus thought he looked like he might cry. Either way, he did not add anything more. Just looked on proudly at his son.

_Sons,_ Al corrected. There were the two of them now. They came as a pair.

“We love you both,” his mum stepped in.

“We do,” his dad confirmed. “Congratulations!”

Everyone raised a glass, toasting the couple, as Mr Malfoy stood up.

Al thought he heard him murmur something like, “Well I suppose I should say something now,” under his breath before he moved with signature grace adjusting his robes, casting _Sonorous_ so his voice filled the room. 

“Welcome everyone,” Mr Malfoy began, “it’s an honor to have everyone here, at our manor, to celebrate my son’s wedding day. When Scorpius informed me of his intentions to marry Albus, I was reminded how his mother fought my father for my own hand. And I did not want to do that to my son.” He turned to look directly at the pair, and Albus sat up a little straighter as Scorpius’ hand rubbed a small circle on his back before gripping it. Al wondered what Scorpius was thinking as the warmth from his fingers acted like a Calming Draught to Al’s frayed nerves.

“Albus grew up here, played here, stayed here on occasion, and made Scorpius’ summers between Hogwarts so much happier than mine ever were. I honestly—” he paused as he looked at them. His voice had been smooth, but Al could hear the sincerity mixed in with an undercurrent of sadness. Al wondered if it was for his lost wife or something else, but before he could think too deeply about it Mr Malfoy addressed him directly, “Thank you, Albus. For being there for my son. Take good care of each other.”

Scorpius leaned over and kissed Al happily on the cheek. “You hear that?” he whispered with a grin, “he gave you his blessing.” 

“He already did that when I asked for your hand,” Al reminded him. 

“Yeah but not publicly.” Scorpius grinned and Al felt giddy butterflies in his stomach at the sight. 

His husband. In the manor they had played in as kids, made out in as they grew. When Scorpius had suggested the manor as their wedding venue, Al had initially balked at the idea. But now, looking around the room at the immaculately set tables, all the magical floating candles, and green and silver that covered just about everything, and all their family and friends in one place, he simply couldn't think of a more perfect place for the two of them to bond—besides maybe Hogwarts. 

Looking at Scorpius’ bright eyes, Al felt the pull inside him he always had—that miraculous feeling that Scorp was his—the feeling he’d felt inside himself since the day they had met. 

Now it was reality. Albus felt like he was going to explode.

“I guess it’s my turn to say something now,” James said, taking his place where Mr. Malfoy had just stood. “As the best man to this man I call my lil’ ickle brother-kins,” James began. Albus hung his head in his hands at the nickname and Scorpius placed a kiss to the top of his head. “I feel like it is my duty to embarrass my little brother—after all, I only have one.”

The audience laughed at that.

“Like there was that time when he was a wee lil’ firstie and fell directly into the moving staircase. Sure it was only one leg, but watching him try to pull it out was—heh, you’d have to be there, I guess. Not that I’m an expert on pulling out—”

Al could hear Teddy’s groan from across the room, as he wanted to crawl under the table. That or laugh out loud. He wasn’t really sure which.

“But it didn’t take long for my little bro to learn all the ropes of being a Slytherin at Hogwarts. And with the help of his first friend, Scorpius, he found his place. And never left his side.”

There were some ‘aw’s around the room.

“To Al and Scorpius.” James lifted a glass. “May your life be filled with as much love and happiness as mine.”

“Oi, alright James, that’s enough,” Lily said, moving smoothly to stand by her brother’s side as the room toasted. “Don’t worry, Al, I'm not going to embarrass you too. I just wanted to say congratulations and welcome to the family. Though Scorpius was already family. You two just decided to go and make it all official on us. Cheers!”

“Cheers!” The chorus from the crowd resonated and somewhere music started playing. Albus was cursing the day he let Scorpius talk him into a big wedding.

“Hey, none of that,” Scorpius said, leaning in, tilting his face up. “They love you. And I love you. And that’s what counts.” He slipped his hand into Al’s and squeezed. “Why worry so much about what they said? We have the rest of our lives to plot revenge.” Scorpius smiled, his eyes alight with mischief and love and Al let out a carefree laugh as he felt his cheeks flush. Scorpius tickled his side and Al didn’t even fight it, instead he melted into the touch and took in the sight of his new husband’s face which was lit up with joy. 

He leaned in to steal a kiss. Warm lips crashed into his, making him feel whole and complete, his whole body lighting up like a magical firework. The sparks sending him reeling and he had to pull back before he got himself too worked up—the magic in Scorpius’ touch was intoxicating. He thought back to his sincere eyes as they exchanged their vows, the warmth of his voice, the reverence of his touch and he knew, beyond any doubt, that Scorpius was right.

They had the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Please sign Comments and Kudos in the Guest Book.
> 
> For more party planning follow me on [tumblr](https://micheleblack.tumblr.com/) ❤️
> 
> ==
> 
> This work is part of HP Next Gen Fest 2020.


End file.
